


Im Blue, But Bleeding Yellow

by HinataLovesKageyama



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Bill Cipher/Dipper Gleeful - Freeform, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines - Freeform, Bored out of mind, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Mhmmmm, NSFW, Reverse Falls, Slight Bill Cipher/Gideon Gleeful, Smutty, ThisWillBeLong, Yaoi, enjoy, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataLovesKageyama/pseuds/HinataLovesKageyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all honesty, Bill Cipher had never thought of himself as a relentless guy. All he did was serve his master, Dipper Gleeful. Who was a powerful being, despite what others may say. He was ruthless and above all scary. Mabel Gleeful wasn't any better. The two were a dangerous duo… And above all else, Im bound to serve them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions Are A Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



In all honesty, Bill Cipher had never thought of himself as a relentless guy. All he did was serve his master, Dipper Gleeful. Who was a powerful being, despite what others may say. He was ruthless and above all scary. Mabel Gleeful wasn't any better. The two were a dangerous duo… And above all else, Bill was bound to serve them both.  
In all honesty, I don't think it's as bad as it could be. I mean, who would have thought that serving two sadistic kids who wanted nothing more than a ‘fun time’ could be that bad? Certainly not me. My names Bill. Bill Cipher. I'm a blue triangle with a lot on my mind and tears running down my face currently because Dipper and Mabel Gleeful just called me a Dorito. It's not rare to hear it, but it was rude, and mean, and I hated it. I hated serving them more specifically. But there wasn't a thing I could do. I had tried to get away, but they always managed to get me back and keep me back by some form of force or another. I glanced to the side and looked at myself in the broken mirror. I looked… human. More so than I had thought. I guess it's better than being a triangle.  
“Bill!!” I heard after a moment. I quickly fixed myself up and hurried down te small flight of stairs, realizing I could have just floated down.  
“Y-Yes master gleeful?” I asked, bowing a moment, only to get slapped across the face. I must have looked a bit too shocked. I shouldn't have, tho. This was normal.  
“You forgot to clean up the mess, once more. Now go and fix it…!” I heard, nodding and apologizing as I hurried away and to the tent. Yes, the twins were like a magic act… only the outcome wasn't exactly good. They always ended up killing someone, or hurting them so bad the bleed or choked or whatever, to death. I managed to wander down the walkway, only to see a puddle of blood and an dead looking face. I felt my eyes start to water before I cried quietly. I just needed someone to help me. Get me free. I can't do this anymore. Not any longer. I've been bound to chains for too long. I snapped my fingers and the body turned to ash now before I flinched, seeing two shadows from behind me. I paused and my body shook.  
“M-Master Gleeful, I'm so s-sorry..!! And Mistress Gleeful… f-forgive me.!!” I choked out, but when I turned around, I saw a male with white hair, and a hat, holding a strange book, and a long, blonde haired girl with a seemingly 80’s jacket. I paused and we stared at one another a moment.  
“I… Im looking for answers..!!” The male said, before the female scoffed  
“WERE looking for answers. Are you Bill Cipher..?” She asked me. And all I could do was smile at the two a moment.  
“Y-Yes… That's-me..!!” I said quickly, watching the two exchange looks.  
“We need your help” They said in sync. And for a moment, I thought perhaps, I was saved.


	2. Meeting In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill manages to meet two kids, who he thinks will be his savors. But will they truly help him, or get caught up in the Gleeful act? Only time would tell, and Bill was running out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in 3rd person do to many characters being involved, and I have found it would be easier. I might simply switch P.O.V. from first to third from time to time. Don't worry though! I will warn you ahead of time before you read. ^_^

“Y-you need…. MY help?!?” Bill asked a moment, kinda confused and shocked by the simplicity of the request he was sure he couldnt do. He sighed and looked around them a second, glancing at the puddle of blood on the ground and cringing, snapping his fingers as it evaporated from the ground. He could feel the gaze of the kids eyes fastened to him, and this made him nervous even more.  
“E-Er… What can I hel--” but Bill was cut off before he could even finish the sentence.   
“Glad you might ask. Um… We kinda are looking for something..” He heard the male say, watching the blond keep her distance and keeping quiet.   
“W-Well, you’d have to be a bit more specific…” Bill said, frowning and glancing to the side. He always had this nagging fear that the twins were watching him. Always. But that was never the case. They liked to jump in and surprise the Demon, rather, and make him scream and cry in fear.   
“R-Right! You see, umm…. I found these books with my cousin and we were looking through it. And I mean scanning through it actually” He head, but the male didnt move and the female seemed to be getting slightly annoyed.   
“We need your help to find a way to drain the Gleefuls powers, really. And to… get these other things too! I mean, if you willing to help, that is…!!” She said, but her voice was more concerning and excited than mean. He watched her walk up and blinked, taking a good note of the two as of the time being. The tent was getting darker by the moment, the moon above them having little to no light.   
“Y-Yes!! Ill help you… B-But I'm afraid I haven't seen those books in… q-quiet some time, honestly. So, we'll have to find a w-way to..” He paused and laughed at his own sentence.   
“A way to communicate. You see, I'm a Dream Demon… E-Er, But I don't mean a-any harm!! Really, I just w-want to get out of these c-chains..” He mumbled, glancing down at his wrist at the broken chains he had on. They were broken, yes. Because he was doing a task. But it was Dippers abilities we were talking about. Sure he was not sure how to use them, the right way. But Dipper could, at any time, summon him because of them.  
“M-My DREAMS?!” The two said in sync. Bill blinked and flinched, feeling tears swell up in his eye now, out of being, what he assumed, yelled at.  
“Y-Yes!! Dreams.. Its the only way w-we could do it w-without the chances of getting caught.. or you t-two.. killed….!” He said to him a second now. Thats when Bill saw the too look at one another, obviously closer than what it seemed to be.   
“Alright! I'm in!~” He heard the female chime happily, leaving the boy a, seemingly, nervous wreck as of the time. Bill smiled and thanked her quietly a second before the boy finally chirped up as well.  
“M-Me too.. just.. don't do anything weird.. alright..?” He asked, Bill nodding and extending his hand out to them, as it glowed yellow. Dipper might have him locked up, But Bill still had his powers.  
“Then it’s a deal?” He asked the two. The female grinned happily and eagerly shook his hand.   
“Heck yeah, its a deal!~” she cheered before taking her hand away, the male next. And just like the female, he shook it and said something Bill couldn't catch all the way. It was along the lines of “Yeah, deal, whatever” but his voice was shaken.  
“Now, Ill.. um.. n-need you're names” Bill asked the two a moment. Now this seemed to really scare them as much as it did himself. He was, technically, getting them in danger somewhat. But he'd never let Dipper or Mabel find out who it was or what they were planning. EVER. Not with the chances of being free.  
“Well, My names Pacifica!” He heard the female say before she stepped into where the dim light was. He blinked, taking note of her long blond hair and 90’s attire. Not that he much cared, but found it nice some people liked the past more than the present.   
“Er, And my names Gideon” He heard the male say, watching him step to where Pacifica was at. Bill smiled kindly at the two, Gideon having a more modern look to him. A hat with a symbol on it, white, messy hair as far as he could tell and jeans. The opposite, somewhat, of Pacifica. Not that he much minded either.   
“A pleasure to meet you, Pacifica and Gideon” he said, before feeling a cold breeze run down his back, and the other two felt the wind pick up. It was no coincidence.   
“You two need to hurry out of here, before they catch you..!” Bill said hurriedly and with shaky hands, began shoving them out of the tent.   
“Ill see you two later. S-Sweet dreams..!” He said before grinning at them, snapping his fingers as the two disappeared back to the heard of Gravity Falls. Bill let out a small sigh before seeing a shadow towering over him after a minuet. He flinched, knowing who it was and slowly turned around to face him. Dipper Gleeful.   
“M-Master..!” He said quickly now before shakily turning around, only to be grabbed by the collar of his shirt now.  
“M-Mas--!!” and suddenly he felt a sting of pain on the side of his face.   
“Why the hell was it taking you so long, Bill? Huh? what were you doing? Trying to escape again?” Dipper asked, getting fed up with the demon's escape plans that constantly failed one after another. This, however, only caused Bill to go wide eyed and shake his head rapidly from side to side, only to get another slap across the face.  
“So you were?” Dipper asked, only to get a crying Bill shaking his head.This angered the male more and he growled. His pendant glowed a green color before knives were pointed at the crying demon.   
“Shut the hell up! Answer me, with words” dipper commanded and Bill flinched and held his arms, to try and stop them from shaking so much as his knees wobbled a bit.  
“I-I was n-not thinking of e-escaping again m-master Dipper..!!” he said, eyes wide before he looked up, and noticed the knives were gone but the glowing chains around his wrists were connected together once more.   
“Fine, then. Now, back to your place” Dipper mumbled, saying some things after that, tho Bill couldn't tell what. After a walk, he found himself in the cold room he had to call ‘home’. Somewhat. At times he was let out of there and left to wander and help the two. But, Bill had a feeling that was not the case this time. After hours of silence, and assuming the twins were asleep by now, Bill closed his eyes and inhaled deeply now. ‘Time to wake up Gideon and Pacifica…’ he thought, before linking with them after a moment of trial and error.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a great friend of mine, who has wanted a story worthwhile, and was more than interested in the Reverse Gravity Falls thing going around. Forgive me if this story is a bit bad or bland, any help would be great! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, as much as I am writing it! A short first chapter so I can kinda start to get things going, sorry about that!! >.


End file.
